It Shouldn't Hurt
by JustPressPlay
Summary: Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve all of this pain?  Based off a true story Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or CVS or anything else mentioned in this story.**

I groaned in frustration and fell into the heap of clothes at the bottom of my closet. At this rate I was never going to find it. I heard a knock at the door and a groaned again from the pile of clothes. I looked up and saw my best friend Seth looking down at me with a smile on his face. He was obviously trying to hold back his laughter.

"If you came here to laugh at me you can leave." I grumbled at him.

He put his huge hand over his heart and gasped "Why would I ever laugh at you my dear Callie?"

I glared at him from my spot of the floor and rolled back over to the huge box of pictures that I was sorting through. Momma was obviously a pack rat when it came to all of my baby stuff… There was so much of it! I only needed one baby picture of me for my 8th grade graduation. I don't know who even came up with this brilliant idea of having baby pictures on the screen during the ceremony. I finally found the huge purple scrap book. I felt Seth scoot closer to me. I turned towards him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I haven't seen this thing in years! I just want to look." He looked down on me with huge puppy eyes.

I glared at him and struggled to get of my position on the floor. Lately my legs have been super sore, but I think its just because I had been practicing really hard at my stunts for cheer. I was finally small enough to be a flyer. I only needed to lose a few extra pounds.

"Sissy!" my little brother Jackson screamed running down the hall and slamming right into my legs.

"What is it buddy?" I picked him up and swung him on my shoulders.

"Momma and Papa want to see you!"

Oh, not again. They were going to yell at me about something. I knew it. They only sent Jackson if I did something wrong. I got to the top of the stairs and unlocked the child gate. I looked at Jackson to see him grinning in glee. He despised that gate and every time I opened it, he would get this huge grin on his face.

"Sorry bubba, Sissy is in trouble again, you have to stay up here."

His eyes filled with tears and I quickly tossed him the box of crayons he had left on the step and he gave me one last look then toddled back to my room. I could hear him begging Seth to color with him again. I smiled as I sat down on the first step then slid down the carpeted stairs. I immediately regretted it.

"Shit! Carpet burn!"

"Callie Marie, language please" Papa warned.

I glared at him and flopped down on the couch. Papa came in holding a plastic bag from CVS. _Crap, they found the weight loss pills I bought yesterday._

They looked at me expectantly.

"Well? What do you want?"

"First of all, don't talk to us like that. Second, why do you have these? You know you don't need them." Momma said from the kitchen where she was cleaning the already spotless counter.

"You're my mom, you have to say that!"

"When have I ever lied to you Callie?"

I rolled my eyes. I could think of tons of times. I looked at the clock, and jumped off the couch.

"I have to go to cheer, then I'm sleeping over at Allie's house, can we talk about this later?" I didn't wait for their response as I sprinted up the stairs. I stopped a moment when I got to the top so I could catch my breath before slamming my door and changing into my black cheer shorts and grey tank top and bright white cheer shoes. I threw a pair of jean shorts and a hello kitty tank top into my bag along with a pair of pajamas, all of my toiletries and a couple bottles of slim-fast. I heard the familiar honk of Mrs. Taylor's car and ran into Jackson's room and gave him a kiss on the forehead. I was half way out the door when I heard Seth say

"What? Are you just going to leave without saying goodbye to your best friend in the entire world?" He faked hurt and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I ran up, hugged him, grabbed the pill bottle and ran out the door before any of them could stop me.

I yanked open the door to Mrs. Taylor's black escalade. I was trampled into a huge hug by my best friend Amanda

She whispered in my ear" Did you get the pills?"

I grinned at her and showed her the huge white pill bottle. We had planned it all out. This girl Rebecca lost tons of weight over Spring break, and she told us that she went on this diet her sister told her about. You take these pills every morning, and only eat 300 calories a day. It was a genius plan. We thought that since we are doing it together, we could support each other. Bye the time 9th grade rolls around, I'll be able to fit into those size 0 pants I saw at the mall last week.

"What are you two girls whispering about back there?" Mrs. Taylor asked from the driver's seat.

"Nothing mommy!" Allie replied sweetly. I looked my best friend over. I still don't understand why she's going on this diet with me. She so perfect. She was wearing a light purple tank top that make her chest look huge and white shorts that showed off her long brown legs. Her long curly black hair was in a bun on the top of her head. We finally pulled up to the gym and I scotted out of the car.

"Allie, call me when you're done" Her mom called out right before she slammed the door shut.

I opened the door and bowed to Allie"Right after you my lady"

She giggled and pushed me in the door. I took a deep breath and let the smell of sweat and leather take over my sense. I was at home. I threw my bag to the side of the gym, and jogged over to where Allie and Josh were stretching. He looked so cute today; I could see his six pack through his tight grey tank top. I sat down next to him and started to stretch. I looked at him and laughed.

"Look Josh! We match!"

He looked down at himself then looked back at me. "I guess we do" he said with a laugh.

Before I could say anything else our coaches walked in and everyone fell silent. At the last practice Kendall yelled at us because we kept on messing up our new stunt.

"I would like to apologize for yelling at the last practice." He said in his booming voice. "you all know how much a believe in you. So when you guys screw up, it frustrates me because I know you can do way better. So today, please don't disappoint me"

We all got up and into position for the first stunt. I was feeling a little woozy but I guessed it was just because I haven't eaten anything since last night. I brushed it off and closed my eyes. _This is your moment Callie; Show them all that you're here to stay._ I opened my eyes as soon as I heard the beginning beat of the song. I was on a roll, I hit every single step. But when we got the point where I did the last basket toss, I began to get nervous. _You got this Callie._ I thought to myself. Soon enough I was flying. I prepared myself to land but then everything went dark.

**Tell me what you think? Next chapter is where things start to get interesting! Review please! I'm about half way done with the second chapter, so it should be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Callie POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, but shut them quickly again. That light was just way too bright. I heard some stirring in the corner.

"Jake, wake up! She just opened her eyes. Go get the doctor!" I heard Momma's voice whisper.

I heard some more movement, a door opening and closing and I felt Momma's warm hands touch my arms. I cracked my eyes open again and I looked into her big tear filled eyes.

"Oh, Callie! We were so worried!"

Why was she worried? Where am i? Before I could ask any more questions a guy wearing a with a pure white lab coat walked into the room followed by Papa.

"Well Ms. Black it's nice for you to join us! You're at the Forks Hospital. I'm Dr. Canty. You fainted during your cheer practice because of dehydration. It looks like its just a virus, so we're going to discharge you in a couple of moments. I want you to take it easy. That means no cheer."

My face automatically fell. I had to do cheer. Cheer is my life. I continued to glare at him from the bed. I continued to mentally curse him when Allie came running in. She looked a mess. Her makeup was streaked down her face and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Oh my god. Callie your okay! I was so worried! I thought you were dying because of the diet. I thought I killed you. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. We're never going on a diet ever again. You're so pretty and skinny; you don't need to even go on one. I'm so sorry. Don't die. You're my best friend. I love you so much. I'm so sorry. Don't hate me." She said with tears streaming down her face.

I looked at her blankly. What was she talking about? Why would I ever hate her? She's been my best friend since preschool. I remember the day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_I hid behind Papa's huge legs. I don't want to go to school. I want to stay home with Momma and make cookies and do crafts._

"_Come on Callie. It's time to go to school. You're only going to be here until 3, and then Seth is going to come and pick you up to go to the beach! You're going to have so much fun." He pointed to a girl who was my age, and was carrying the same pink Barbie backpack. "Look over there! She looks nice, and you have the same backpack. Maybe you two could be friends."_

_I looked back at him and momma once more just to be sure. He nodded as I walked over to the girl. I poked her on the arm._

"_My name's Callie. My momma and papa told me that we should be friends."_

_She giggled and grabbed my hand "Our names rhyme, I'm Allie"_

_I looked back once more at Momma and Papa, and they smiled at me and said "We love you Callie bear. Have a good time." I turned back to Allie._

"_I like your backpack." I whispered with a smile on my face. I knew then that we would be good friends._

_End flashback_

"Why would I hate you Allie cat?"

She crawled into the bed next to me and enveloped me into one of her hugs. I rested my head on her shoulder. I heard a cough from the corner of the room and quickly realized that we had an audience. I straightened myself and looked around the room.

"So when can I get out of here? These sheets aren't very comfortable."

**What did you think? Like? Love? Hate? Leave me some love!  
Next chapter already in the works.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. So you can't sue me or anything :) **

**CPOV**

I sat up in bed. Today was the last day of this stupid bed rest. I've been feeling fine for the past week, but every time I even try to go do something Seth would come running up and force me back into the bed. He's been over here tons since I fainted in practice.

I'm surprised Papa is okay with it. He's always complaining about him being over here. I personally don't get what the big deal is. Seth has been by my side since I can remember. He picked me up from my first day of school, let me cry on his shoulder when ever some jerk would break my heart. He would go to the store and buy me pads when I would be too embarrassed to do it myself. Seth was like my big ball of sunshine. He was always so happy and had the best outlook on life. Like just yesterday I was complaining about bed rest and he told me

"Well now you don't have to do any chores!"

I grinned but then scowled again" But I can't do cheer. I was so close to perfecting my round off back-hand spring"

"I don't understand why you even like cheer."

I threw a pillow at him "When I cheer, it's like I'm the only person there. For once it's all about me. The crowd is screaming for me. I'm not hidden behind anyone's shadow. The adrenaline is the most amazing feeling in the world. And when I'm flying, it's like nothing can touch me."

Before he could respond Jackson came running into the room with red marker all over his face and tongue. He was crying.

"What's wrong buddy? What happened to your face?" I asked him while he hoisted himself onto my bed.

"I… ate… one… of… the… markers... And mama yelled at me!" He said in between his sobs.

"Why would you ever eat a marker?"

"It was pretty!"

I tried to hold back my laugh. I was just about to go and take him into the bathroom to go clean him off when Seth took him from me and shook his head

"Oh no you don't. You're still on bed rest." I glared at him and wriggled under the covers again. I closed my eyes as Seth tip toed out of the room and whispered "Sweet dreams Callie bear."

**It's short, I know. But it's the 2****nd**** one within like 2 hours. And I wanted to elaborate on Seth and Callie's relationship before I dive into the big main plot. Hopefully, I'll have another chapter up by the end of the week!**


End file.
